Wątek forum:Konkursy i zabawy/@comment-5658315-20170913150300
Szybko wyjaśnię co tu się właściwie wydarzyło :D Na końcu 2014 i początku 2015 mięliśmy tutaj taką zabawę w Wielki Quiz o Harrym Potterze. Quiz jak quiz, ktoś dodawał w wątku serię pytań, a kto chciał mógł odpowiadać, Po upływie podanego czasu ogłaszano wyniki (podawano poprawne odpowiedzi i punkty), a osoba która wygrała była proszona o przygotowanie kolejnego quizu i robił się łańcuszek. Bardzo dobrze wypadła ta inicjatywa rok temu, dlatego z okazji urodzin Harry Potter Wiki została reaktywowana. Co prawda poprzednio wygrała Desirable, a na drugim miejscu był Kamilb (nikt więcej nie brał udziału), ale obecnie oboje są już nieaktywni, dlatego ja przejąłem ten zaszczyt dodania kolejnego zestawienia pytań. Wcześniej dawano nawet kilka tygodni na odpowiedź, ale ja myślę, że opanujecie to natychmiast, dlatego wyniki pojawią się już w sobotę (16.09.2017). Pytania: Od razu ostrzegam, że starałem się byście nie mogli wszystkiego znaleźć na artykułach (a przynajmniej by nie poszło to tak łatwo), no i byście trochę ruszyli głowami, ale też nie leciałem z jakimiś szczegółami jak kolor gaci. Pytania są oparte o filmy i książki, ze świata Harry'ego Pottera. Sprawdzam odpowiedzi tylko zarejestrowanych użytkowników, które nie były edytowane (nie wolno zmieniać odpowiedzi)! #Jak nazywała się egzekutorka odpowiadająca ze stracenie Newtona Skamandera i Tiny Goldstein w 1926? #Jaki napis jest widoczny w jednej z pierwszych scen filmu „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” na burcie statku HMS Temeresi? #Kto znajdował się na okładce magazynu, który Albus Dumbledore pożyczył od Horacego Slughorna w wakacje 1996? #Jak brzmiały nazwiska Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony w roku 2020? #Co pił Jacob Kowalski leżąc w łóżku u sióstr Goldstein? #Co się stało na zakończeniu roku szkolnego 1991/1992, że Slytherin nie wygrał pucharu domów? #Jaka była najważniejsza różnica między fałszywym wspomnieniem Horacego z filmu a z książki? #Komu order merlina został odebrany, gdy okazało się, że ich dokonania to kłamstwo? #Dlaczego Severus Snape nie mógł odjąć punktów Gryffindorowi w roku szkolnym 1995/1996, mimo, że miał powód? #Jaka postać była przez cały czas porównywana z wyglądu do żaby? #Jakie trzy osoby nie miały okazji tak naprawdę poznać swoich sowich rodziców ponieważ zginęli podczas wojny czarodziejów? #Kto wypowiedział słowa „Terroryzuje niemagów, a kiedy niemagowie się boją, atakują.”? #Dalczego Newton Scamander przybył do Nowego Jorku? #Jakie wycięte sceny łączą film „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” oraz „Harry Potter i Czara Ognia”? #Na jakich osobach skutecznie wykonano Pocałunek Dementora (wszystkie znane ofiary)? #Kto jest nazwany „niepotrzebnym” w pewnej przepowiedni? #Eliksir, który najprawdopodobniej uratował życie uczniom uczestniczącym w bitwie w wieży astronomicznej? #Kogo Harry widział na mapie huncwotów w magazynie Severusa Snape'a? #Na którym zestawie z serii LEGO Harry Potter jest przedstawiona scena z książki, a nie z filmu? #Dlaczego starszy czarodziej na Mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu w 1994 chciał chodzić koszuli nocnej? #Kogo spotkali Hermiona i Harry w Dolinie Godryka w święta bożego narodzenia 1997? #Jaka istota magiczna, została pochowana przez czarodziejów bez użycia magii? #Kto wypowiedział słowa „Jesteś beztalenciem. Twoja matka nie żyje, to twoja nagroda.”? Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź dostaniecie jeden punkt, więc maksymalnie możecie dostać 23 punkty. Pamiętajcie, że to tylko zabawa i nikt was nie będzie oceniać na podstawie waszych wyników ;) Powodzenia!